Heavens Guardian
by Loki's-Winchester
Summary: From birth, Jocelyn was chosen by higher powers to be the savior that Heaven needed. When an Arch Angel opens a portal and has Jocelyn travel to a new world- she finds that her world is not the only one that needs saving. With the help of her guardian angel, arch angels, her adoptive family and Team Free Will, Jocelyn finds she holds the key to saving Heaven and all fallen angels.
1. Sympathy for the Devil

**Hey readers!  
So it's been a while that I was last on here, and I appologize. Life, man. Life. **

**I haven't been entirely inactive though. Been stock-piling ideas, gathering information, etc. **

**This here, is an idea that came to mind last week actually, and I've been itching to get it going- so I figured might as well show I'm not dead -smile- **

**Keep in mind, this is my very first Supernatural fanfic- and I am going to try my best to keep everyone in character as best possible. First chapter, Bobby is the only canon character to show up, so I hope I done him justice. Let me know, will ya?**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural (If I did- Let me tell ya what- Gabriel? Yeah, that'd be different. Poor baby. And Crowley. Nuff said)  
The Original Characters- starting with Jocelyn, Jophiel and Seraphiel- are my own. **

**xoxo Loki's Winchester**

* * *

**September 2009**

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

The young brunette stood in the middle of the wreckage yard, her medium-dark green eyes taking in the scene around her. Turning around to face behind her, she watched as the orange-yellow portal thinned until there was nothing left.

Where was everyone else?

Surely, Seraphiel didn't send her to a new world all on her own? Michael would hurt or kill all those she called family, if it meant getting to her. Seraphiel promised that she would keep her safe, keep all of them safe. Didn't that mean sending them all with her to this new world? Then where-

The sudden cocking of a shotgun grabbed her attention as she froze in place.

"Alrigh- now you're gonna give me a damn good reason for being on my land- and if you so much as try anythin' I'm pepperin your trespassing rear with rock salt- ya hear?"

Rock salt?

"A-are you a hunter or something?" the brunette questioned; her voice femininely soft- something the gruff male behind her wasn't too used to hearing. He watched as her hands slowly rose from her side- as she turned around carefully, as to not spook him.

"Depends on your definition of hunter, girl."

"I think you know exactly the type of hunter I mean," she shot back, an eyebrow lifting in amusement. The hunter eyed her cautiously, still uncertain of who she was and why she was on his land. Only one way to test her from the distance he stood.

"Christo," he spat out, narrowing his brown eyes as he watched her for a reaction.

"Bless you," she smirked," You know, most the time they just fling the holy water."

"Don't think I won't girl."

"Jocelyn. My name is Jocelyn," she sighed, lowering her hands back down to her side," I'm guessing—from the sign over there—that your Singer?"

"Bobby."

"Well, Bobby—am I the only one to… drop by? Or has anyone else—"

"Just you. That I'm aware of. Got more of you comin' or something?"

"Supposed to. The archangel that sent me-"

"Hold it right there. 'Archangel that sent you'?" Bobby questioned, grip tightening on the shotgun.

"Yeah—Seraphiel. She opened a portal and sent me through—I thought she was sending all of us…. I hope she sent all of us…"

"Never heard of an Arch angel with the name Seraphiel. You sure you got the name right?"

"Positive. How much angel lore do you know?"

"Enough."

"You sure?" Jocelyn questioned, a playful smile on her face as her eyes shined," Did you know that when God created the archangels there were a total of seven of them?" Bobby was silent as he processed this. He had only ever read about four archangels—and now this strange girl, who came out of nowhere, was trying to tell him there were three more out there?

"Obviously not. I'm more than happy to give you a short lesson if you'd like?" Jocelyn laughed. Somehow, the happy noise that reached his ears put him at ease—not entirely, but enough to let him lower the shotgun.

"Alrigh then. Come on ya idjit," Bobby said, motioning to the house behind him, before warning her," But don't you think about trying nothing—I'll still pepper your ass with rock salt."

"Deal."

**0o0o TimeSkip 0o0o**

"So, you telling me—that besides the four we all know, there are also Seraphiel, Raguel and Jophiel? And its this Seraphiel that sent you here? From where?"

"From my world—think of it as another dimension. So far things look similar—but ive only seen from your salvage yard into here—and that's not much to see," Jocelyn explained, standing up from her chair," From what I've learned, God didn't create just one world- but multiple. Not just for fun though, more incase one world failed- he had another to focus his attention on. They all have the same chemical make-up—or at least should. I've never traveled to another one before."

"Then why did'ja now of all times?" Bobby questioned. He noticed the teenage girl's shoulders slacken slightly, as she looked to the floor. A couple minutes passed in silence, before she looked up at him with a slightly solemn expression on her face.

"Because—in my world—there is an archangel that seemingly wants me dead—and Seraphiel promised me she would do whatever it took to keep me safe."

"Let me guess—Lucifer?" Bobby sighed," Unfortunately- the boys just unlocked his cage over here, so you might not be safe here either."

"Luc—God no. Lucifer wouldn't-" Jocelyn shook her head," His older brother—Michael. He's the one that wants to kill me."

"Why in tarnation would Michael want you dead?"

"I- I dunno," Jocelyn hesitated. She had just met the hunter and didn't know who to trust yet. Bobby could understand her unwillingness to tell him. Hell, he wouldn't tell him either. Clearing his throat, he decided to change the subject.

"You said there was supposed to be more of ya that came through that portal?" Jocelyn perked up almost instantly, walking towards his desk.

"Yeah—six others. They're like family to me. Seraphiel seemed to think that Michael would try to kill them too, to get to me somehow. Which is why I was certain she was going to send all of us."

"I'll put out word to other hunters, see if any of them pop up. Give me their details," Bobby offered, grabbing a loose piece of paper and searching his cluttered desk for an ink pen.

**0o0o Timeskip 0o0o**

"How would you then explain an Earthquake, a hurricane and multiple tornadoes, all at the same time, all around the globe?"

"Dang—is that really all happening because Lucifer was let out of his cage?" Jocelyn asked over the rest of the interview, turning her head to face Bobby.

"Sure as shit is. That's only the beginnin' of it too. Things will only get worse. Damned apocalypse anyway," Bobby huffed, shaking his head as he kept his attention on the book in front of him.

"I wonder if that's all happening over in my world, too," Jocelyn pondered softly, her eyes glazing over in thought."

"You got the Winchester idjits over there too?"

"Mmm, not that I'm aware of," Jocelyn shrugged.

"Then the devils probably still in his cage—where he belongs."

"No. He's definitely out and about."

"How you so sure?"

"I uh… I was there. Saw the whole thing. Blinding white light, his voice—everything. To be honest it was quite interesting to witness."

'_His voice_?' Bobby wondered. Last he knew the only thing people could hear was high-pitched squealing. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the seemingly normal teenage girl sitting across the room from him. The older hunter had given her the run-down of tests- everything from silver to holy water, devils trap to iron. Nothing sent up red-flags. So why was he getting an off-feeling from her? His cell phone ringing beside him brought him out of his thoughts, and he sighed when he saw the name on the screen.

"Yeah?"

Jocelyn looked over her shoulder in curiosity, hoping it was something on her family. Maybe they had been spotted—they were okay—

"Of course I've got books on Angel weapons."

"Yeah yeah- just sit tight. Where you staying, I'll swing by- yes, I'll bring your car, ya idjit. Now address?" After Bobby finished jotting down something on a scrap of paper, he stood up and browsed the books on the shelf behind him.

"Anything I can help with?" Jocelyn offered," When it comes to angels, I'm pretty knowledgeable."

Bobby stopped for a second, as he considered her offer before shaking his head," Nah. Need you to stay here—man the phones while I'm out Besides, Sam and Dean aint the most trusting of new people—especially ones from a different world."

"Alright- I can do that."

'_Plus, I just don't know what to think of ya at the moment... something's not right…'_ Bobby added to himself, closing the book he just took off the shelf and grabbing a set of car keys.

"Just be mindful of which phone you pick up. Other hunters depend on you impersonating the correct department. Be creative if you need to."

"Got it," Jocelyn smiled," Be careful."

"Not much to worry about. Just going to New York. I'll call you on this phone-"Bobby tossed her a spare cell,"-If I hear anything about your family."

"Thanks."

He gave a gruff grunt in response before walking out the door and to a '67 Chevy Impala.

'_Oh, nice car_,' Jocelyn nodded to herself, appreciation radiating off her of the classic car in such a wonderful condition. After Bobby and the black impala disappeared from sight, Jocelyn turned around and walked back into the house. She stood in the center of the office- as she took to calling it- and closed her eyes, thinking back to the last moment she remembered from her world. What her Seraphiel, her guardian angel, had told her- before pushing her through the portal.

"_You'll be disoriented- but just take some time to get a grasp on your surroundings. Then, when you feel that you've calmed down—find me. Find that worlds Seraphiel. She'll know what to do—she has to. Without her, you'll be a walking target for Michael—and any other angel that is under his command. Find somewhere you feel safe and then just call for me— She'll show up."_

"_Are you certain? What if she doesn't?"_

"_Joss. She will. I always listen to the humans—she will to. If she doesn't answer at first, grab her attention. Tell her our secret, tell her of that little detail—she will definitely show up then. That? That is what will connect a Seraphiel from any world."_

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Jocelyn closed her eyes and called out," Seraphiel?"

Nothing. No flutter of wings. No feeling of ease. She opened her green eyes and looked towards the sky that lay beyond the house.

"Seraphiel please. I need you—I don't entirely know why, but you promised you'd show up when I called."

Minutes ticked by, highlighted by the constant _tic-tic-tic_ of the clock on the wall. Still, no flutter of wings.

"Seraphiel please," Jocelyn pleaded, swallowing the lump in her throat—knowing that any angel could hear her pleas—and that put her in potential danger. There was only one thing left to do. "Seraphiel, I call to you, as the vessel holding your sister- Jophiel- please, hear me-"

"I hear you, child."

Jocelyn opened her eyes and regarded the other woman in the room with her. Her wavy raven hair and blue eyes was a huge contrast to the auburn hair and bright green eyes that she was used to.

"At first, when I felt her grace, I thought I was imagining things. It's been so long since I felt my sister's presence," Seraphiel cocked her head to the side as she looked at the brunette across from her," But as I stand here, I can feel it—radiating off of you. Jophiel's grace flows through you so peacefully. But how? She died, thousands of years ago."

"Perhaps your Jophiel did—but in my world, she lived. Well, to an extent," Jocelyn explained," They didn't kill her, but instead bound her grace to a minimal. From what I've learned- she would pass on to a new vessel every three or four generations. Sometimes sooner- depending on how long my ancestors survived. My mother was a strong vessel that she connected with- but the day my mother died, Jophiel didn't have a choice, and came to me. I was barely old enough to understand what was going on, and she hated doing that to such a young soul—but I've been able to sustain her much longer than she ever thought."

"I see," Seraphiel nodded," And you came from this- other world?"

"Yes. My Seraphiel opened the portal and sent me through—me and my family… adopted family, anyway. She said it'd be safer for me over here, until her and… her mate… dealt with the threat to my—and Jophiel's—life."

Seraphiel's face hardened in understanding, as she nodded to herself," He… he was released?"

"He was. It was his order that Seraphiel followed- to open the portal and send me here."

"It's not entirely safe here, either. Michael and Lucifer are preparing for battle- as soon as they acquire their vessels. But perhaps, they'll be so concentrated on one another they'll ignore Jophiel's grace. Then, when the battle is done, we can worry about what to do. Until then," Seraphiel stated, her blue eyes lighting up with a rush of grace and a faint outline of her wings spreading out behind her," I will protect you, both, with my life. Nothing will happen to you. Not again. Not on my watch."

As Jocelyn watched the Arch Angel across the room from her, she felt the ease and peacefulness wash over her—the same feelings that her own Seraphiel gave her. For the first time in hours—if not days or weeks—Jocelyn felt safe.

Now, all she had to do, was find her family. And stay under Heaven's radar.


	2. Good God, Y'all

**I am on a ROLL. I'm just having wayyyy to much fun with this fic. Everyone else enjoying it? No? Just me? Oh. Well then.**

**So, last chapter followed Season 5 Episode 1, here we have Season 5 episode 2.  
I think what I'll do is put the episode names as the chapter titles? Might make it easier to figure out when certain things are happening.  
I also mention certain things- like the case the boys go on- in this chapter, so you see whats happening while my characters do their thing.**

**Don't worry though- they will meet up. Eventually.  
Honestly though, probably next chapter or two. **

**Also, the tracking spell that is used near the end, is the actual tracking spell that Castiel uses (i believe in season 5) to locate the angel Anna.  
I was going to put in a witches spell, in latin, but I didnt want to butcher the language- so I skipped past it. **

**I am honestly adoring the hell out of Seraphiel. Angels man. Their freakin' adorable. **

**Disclaimer: Dont own Supernatural. Like I mentioned last chapter. Gabriel baby and Crowley. Mmm. I do own Jocelyn and Seraphiel.**

* * *

**September 2009**

** St. Martins Hospital, New York**

After getting a distress call from Rufus and sending Sam and Dean to Colorado, Bobby sat in the wheelchair- looking out the window. The ever-present frown plastered on his face, as he looked down at his legs in annoyance.

'_Damn that angel anyway. Cut off from the power source just when I needed him. Go figure,_' Bobby scowled, rolling his eyes. The cell phone in his pants pocket started ringing- and at first, he thought of just letting it go to voicemail—but the irritation seeping through him at the sound of the insistence ring convinced him otherwise. Roughly, Bobby gripped the wheels and pushed himself towards the stack of clothing- irritation growing the longer the ringing continued. Finally, he reached the phone and snapped it open, growling out an irritable answer.

"What?!"

"_Oh… uh. Sorry if I'm disturbing you."_ The unfamiliar voice caused Bobby to stop for a second and think- before he realized who was calling him.

"No, no you're not botherin me," Bobby breathed out, attempting to calm himself down," Just a bit… out of it right now kid. What'cha need?"

"_What happened_?"

"Nuthin' to worry yourself about—"

"Look- I know we just met a couple days ago and all, but you can tell me. I may be from another world, but the community is still family." With a resigned sigh, he realized she wasn't going to let it go- so looking towards the door to ensure no lingering ears, Bobby explained.

"Got possessed. Stabbed myself. Became paralyzed. There."

The silence that greeted him almost made him think she had hung up- but then Jocelyn finally replied.

"_Where are you_?"

"Don't worry—"

"_Bobby Singer. Where are you_?"

"St. Martins Hospital- not that it—" Before he could finish his sentence, he heard the tell-tale rustle sound of angel wings and turned his head to see two women in the room.

"The Hell-!" Bobby exclaimed, wide-eyes looking out the door to the hospital room he was in," The hell's wrong with you!"

"Me?! You're the one telling me not to worry about you—when you went and became paralyzed all within a short few days span!" Jocelyn countered, hands raising into the air in exasperation and letting them fall back to her side. Bobby huffed in annoyance but kept his mouth shut. He wasn't used to the concern being shown to him by the teen he met just days prior.

"Who's she?" he asked, changing the subject, as his eyes turned to the short raven-haired girl standing a few feet behind Jocelyn.

"Oh! This is Seraphiel—not mine though. Your worlds Seraphiel," Jocelyn smiled," My worlds told me to find the one from this world—so I did."

"How'd you go and find her- I wasn't even gone a week," Bobby huffed.

"I called out to her," she explained, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right," the older hunter slowly nodded," Because angels just listen the first go-round when you call for them."

"Seraphiel does- even if she doesn't respond to everyone in person."

"Jocelyn is correct, Robert. Unlike most my brothers and sisters, I listen to every call that humans make. Always have, ever since my Father asked of us pledge loyalty to humanity. I took it upon myself to listen to their pleas, their prayers, and aid when acceptable."

"Aid when- wait a minute. You're supposed to be an arch angel aint ya?"

"I am an Arch Angel, yes. Third born, right after-"

"Get to healin' then."

"Healing?"

"The legs- come on. Not all of you can be cut off from your mojo—"

"That would be true, yes- however I am afraid I can not heal you," Seraphiel interjected.

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because while I may not be cut off from the Heavenly Hosts power, I can not use my Grace all the time. Then the others would be aware that I am still alive, contrary to popular belief amongst my brothers and sisters. Then I'd have to deal with Michael, Raphael—and now Lucifer—much sooner than I had anticipated, after meeting Jocelyn here."

"You mean to say they think you dead?"

"Correct, Robert. Back before Lucifer was shoved into his cage, I faked my death and fled to Earth to live amongst the Humans- aiding them when I could and watching their progress from their own perspective. It has been quite the—"

"Balls," Bobby frowned," Why is it every angel that comes 'round can't heal these damned legs."

"Every angel?" Jocelyn questioned.

"Yeah- Dean's got himself an angel friend. Castiel," he explained.

"I remember Castiel. Adorable little fledgling, wings the darkest of blues."

"Yeah, well…" Bobby trailed off, not knowing what to say now- then remembered," Why'd you call anyway?"

"Oh!" Jocelyn exclaimed," I wanted to know if you had heard anything about my family?"

"Nah, been silent as a cricket. Plus- if your people exist in this world, we may find the wrong versions of them."

"That'd be… bad," Jocelyn frowned, then turned her attention to Seraphiel," Any chance you could—"

"No."

"No?"

"I am sorry, Jocelyn. However, it is as Robert put it. I may find your family, or it may be a different version of themselves. Plus, that would risk me getting caught much sooner by my—"

"Brothers and sisters, yeah," Jocelyn sighed," Damn. It's too bad I didn't pay more attention to Adela when she was teaching Finley and I spells. There might have been one I could use to contact them."

"Wait just a minute. Spells?" Bobby questioned, his eyes narrowing," You a witch?"

"Me? Nah," Jocelyn shook her head," Adela is though- and Finley's learning fast. Ever since we were younger."

"You can't trust a witch further than you can throw them—"

"Excuse you," Jocelyn interrupted, her green eyes narrowing in anger," Adela rescued me—she raised me. Done nothing but protect me ever since my parents were killed—"

"Probably the one that did them in, kid."

"Hell no! I can tell you right now- it was a black-eyed son of a bitch that killed my parents!" Jocelyn yelled angrily," So don't you go accusing Adela of being a bad seed! She's better than most people I've met- and she'd do anything for Finley and I! Got it?!"

"Alrigh'- I hear ya," Bobby nodded, just as a nurse came into the room.

"Is there something the matter?" Bobby looked to the brunette, who was taking deep breaths.

"Nah, I- I think we're good. Just a small misunderstanding."

"Very well. Please, do try to keep it down though." With that, the nurse turned around and left, disappearing into another room.

"Finley your sister then?"

"Closest thing I got to one. She's been there for me, ever since my parents died. Her and Adela found me at the police station and took me with them."

"So, they kidnapped a kid from the police?"

"I guess that's one way to look at it," Jocelyn shrugged," I was going to Child Protective Services anyhow. No other family to find."

"If you need knowledge of location spells, I know of a few we could use in attempts to find your family," Seraphiel told Jocelyn, who looked at her wide-eyed.

"Why didn't you mention this before?!"

"You did not ask."

"Of course," Jocelyn frowned, raising her right hand to rub the side of her face," Alright then- we'll go back to the salvage yard and get to finding my family then. Bobby—put on your clothes." As Jocelyn started to walk out of the room, he spun his wheelchair after her.

"Why?"

"What do you mean '_why'_?" Jocelyn stopped and asked him," I aint leaving you here. We're taking you with us back to South Dakota. I just gotta find a nurse and check you out of the hospital."

"How we getting back?" Bobby asked cautiously.

"I'm 17 Bobby—I know how to drive, okay."

"Right—and how long you been driving?"

"Uh… about a year? Off and on?" Jocelyn admitted, averting his eyes.

"Off and- Aint no way you're driving us back."

"It's either me with my minimal experience—or Seraphiel with no experience. Pick your poison, Singer," Jocelyn smirked as she turned around, continuing towards the desk.

"Balls," Bobby huffed, maneuvering his wheelchair back into his room to get his clothes back on. He wasn't sure if God would hear him, but he sent a prayer anyway.

'_Please just keep me in one piece on this ride home—I beg you._'

"I will do my best to ensure you arrive back at home with no more injuries, Robert." Bobby jumped in his chair as he quickly turned his head and saw that the raven-haired lady was still in the room.

"Damn angels," he frowned," Do ya mind? I need to get dressed."

"No, I do not mind. Proceed," Seraphiel told him, turning her gaze towards the window where she watched Jocelyn scribble on some paperwork.

o0o0 **Time Skip** o0o0

"That's the only two that we can use?" Jocelyn asked, slightly disheartened.

"It is the only two with a chance of working," Seraphiel answered, mixing the herbs together in a bowl," I was no so certain about the witches spell- but the enochian incantation should work."

"Should work?" Bobby questioned, looking up from the book on his lap.

"It will all depend on if Jocelyn correctly cites the incantation."

"What—why me?!"

"You are the one who knows the humans we wish to locate. I do not know them, neither does Robert—"

"Stop calling me that- I've told you, its Bobby."

"Either name I call you- the fact remains you do not know these people," Seraphiel continued, as she drew the sigil atop the table in the kitchen.

"Basically- if ya want to find your friends. You gotta do the hard work," Bobby told Jocelyn," Don't muck it up."

"Thanks," Jocelyn replied dryly, her eyes narrowing as she glared at Bobby.

"If you wish to find your friends, Jocelyn. This is the only option we have left," Seraphiel told her, pouring the oil into the bowl of herbs," Now, I have faith in you—not my faith, in particular- but the faith of the Seraphiel from your world. She believed in you, thus I do. If you manage to pull this off, my actual level of faith in you will rise."

"Gee, thanks," the teen huffed sarcastically, watching as the Arch Angel backed away from the bowl.

"Go on ahead."

Taking a deep breath and praying for the best, Jocelyn looked down at the scrap of paper in her hands and began reading aloud," Zod ah ma ra la ee…" With a slight hesitation, she looked up at Seraphiel who gave her a comforting smile- encouraging her to continue,"… est la gi ro sa."

Nothing.

"Damnit!" Jocelyn yelled, angry at herself.

"Jocelyn, try again—"

"Why? It wont work! I'm alone! I'm all alone in this strange world and I have no idea where my family are- and no idea how to even get back to my world-!"

"Jocelyn, enough," Seraphiel chided, her voice rising slightly, instantly quieting the brunette," Try once more. This time, don't hesitate—don't second guess yourself. Believe that you can do this. Channel the power within you, if you must. We both know what you are capable of- if you allow yourself to be."

The two stared at eachother for a few silent moments, as Bobby looked back and forth between them.

'_What the sam-hell she talking about?_' Bobby wondered to himself, as he saw Jocelyn slightly nod her head.

"You're right. I can do this. We can do this." She took a deep breath once more, then with thoughts of her family- of those she cared so much for- she began to recite the enochian once more.

"Zod ah ma ra la ee est la gi ro sa!"

As soon as the final word left her mouth, a red flame burst from the bowl and the fire mirrored in Jocelyn's green eyes. A smile lifted her lips as she turned to face Bobby and Seraphiel behind her.

"I did it."

"Yes," Seraphiel nodded," I am very impressed."

"So, you got a location?"

"I got several. It's like we were spread out, somehow."

"Where? I might have hunters in their area that can tell'em to come this way."

"Andy and Rowan are in Oklahoma—Garber. Quinn is in Waterville, Maine. Jordan is in Pittsburg, Pennsylvania, Adela is actually close to here- Hartford, South Dakota," Jocelyn replied," and Finley is in Lebanon, Kansas."

"I'll make the calls, see who I can dig up."

"Thank you, Bobby," Jocelyn smiled, leaning down to give him a hug- to which he stiffens for a moment, before gruffly dismissing her.

"Ya yeah, don't get all sappy on me now, kid." As he rolls away, Jocelyn turned to Seraphiel, happiness evident in her eyes.

"I'm finally going to get my family back."

"Yes, you will. However, that is when I foresee it getting much tougher to keep you safe. My older brothers are preparing to fight one another- and the Winchester brothers, the ones so close to Robert—"

"Bobby."

"They are dead smack in the middle of the war between Michael and Lucifer," Seraphiel continued," I do not know how well I will be able to keep you safe, if we stay in close proximity to the Winchesters and Mr. Singer."

"Well then- we'll just have to do what my family has always done," Jocelyn smirked, a determined playfulness lighting her eyes," Kick ass and stay alive by any means necessary."


	3. Free to be You and Me, pt 1

_**Yay another chapter. Got to explore a bit with a few more characters in this chapter. Dean and Jordan make their appearance. Hopefully Dean is... well, Dean? Let me know!**_

_**As for the waitress, she's a random. Something to occupy Dean hah. I figure this all takes place when he's heading from the Colorado area to Greeley for the Vamp. **_

_**Chapter 4 we'll get to meet more of the characters! Sam even makes an appearance!**_

_**Disclaimer: In no way, shape or form do I own Supernatural. Jocelyn and Jordan are mine for the taking though.**_

* * *

**September 2009**

** Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

The next day, Bobby and Jocelyn were reading through some of his lore books. His phone began ringing, catching his attention.

"Yeah."

Jocelyn looked up briefly, before returning to the book before her. It was chalk full of information on creatures- wendigo, vampires, werewolves, etc.

"_I already know a good deal about this- but there is some I am finding to be new information," _Jocelyn thought, turning a page_," But I have to keep looking through them all. The info I'm looking for is bound to be around somewhere_."

"—Well, just be careful. Them vamps are nasty," Bobby told the person on the other side of the call, as he locked his eyes on the teenager across the room from him. It dawned on him quickly, interrupting the other man," Hey- where'd you say that Vamp case was?... Greeley Pennsylvania. Right—"

"Jordan!" Jocelyn instantly exclaimed sitting up from her lounging spot, her eyes shining brightly at Bobby.

"Any chance you could stop by Pittsburg? I got a… friend who's missing, no phone to get ahold of him… Well just ask around for the guy someone's bound to have seen him!... Names Jordan Bennett. He's a little older than yourself, around 40-so. He's a hunter, so know the signs… Well, if need be mention the name Jocelyn… she's someone he knows… Tell him come to Souix Falls, my auto yard… Right."

With that, Bobby hung up and tossed the phone onto the littered desk beside him, muttering," Idjit."

"Well, one down," Jocelyn smiled as she stood up and walked over," Any luck with any of the others?"

"No one seems to be near most of them- got a contact down in the Lebanon area though. Missouri should be able to get a hold of your one friend—"

"Finley."

"Yeah, her. It's a possible long shot though."

"It's a shot. I'll take it!" Jocelyn shook her head," She might already have done her own location spell though, and if so- she knows where to find me. No doubt Adela already has, too."

"Yeah, well- I aint so keen on having a witch around—regardless of whether she's a good seed or not."

"Trust me. You don't have to worry about Adela- or any of us for that matter."

"Trust is earned kid. I barely know you as it is," Bobby grunted, wheeling around to behind the desk.

"Yet- I am trusting you, every day I am here. What's to say you aren't going to sell me out- or sell Seraphiel out—to the angels? What's to say you're not gonna try and gank me because I know a 'bit of magic'? What to say your contacts that are trying to find my family- aren't gonna try ganking them-"

"Alrigh- alright! Got your point across," Bobby frowned," Just… get back to readin'."

The older hunter didn't miss the frown that crossed Jocelyns face, or her briefly narrowed eyes, before she turned around and sat back on her chair and reopened her book.

**Next Day**

**Pittsburg, PA**

The 1967 Chevy Impala rolls up to the curb and comes to an easy stop. From inside the car, Dean leans back in the seat and frowns to himself.

"_I don't even know who I'm looking for—and Bobby expects me to just, find him?!"_ Dean rolled his eyes, opening the car door and stepping out onto the sidewalk. "_I got better things to be doing than finding some MIA Hunter." _

Looking around the area, Dean spots a diner up the road and a chalkboard sign outside. A huge smile found its way onto his face, his spirits lifted considerably.

"_Ooo, Pie! Look for the hunter later_."

Dean walks into the diner, instantly smelling the air and smirking to himself as the aroma of sweet apple pie hits his nose.

"Sit any where you'd like- we'll be with you in a moment!"

"Take your time," Dean smiled, noticing the pretty young waitress behind the counter, who flashed him a return smile. He takes a seat at an empty booth near one of the windows and waits, flipping non-chalant through the menu- even though he already knows what he's getting. Looking up, he took in the people who sat in the diner. Most were couples, friends or family. One person, a male, sat at the counter- just a few seats from the register. Dean noticed all he had was a cup of coffee, nestled against his left palm. After a few moments, the young waitress walks up, pulling out a pad of paper and an ink pen.

"Hello, are you ready to order?"

"Sure am- Lily," Dean replied as he read her name tag; giving her his trademark smirk and leaning back against his seat, he asked," That apple pie—taste as good as it smells?"

"Even better," she replied.

"Wonderful- I'll take a slice,"

"Anything to drink?"

"Coffee."

"Coming right up."

Dean watches her as she walks away, and when she reached the counter- she looked back. He looked up into her eyes, as a flirtatious smirk lifted her lips. A couple minutes later, she returned with a cup of coffee and a small plate with his apple pie.

"That even looks heavenly," Dean said, as he eyed the pie. The waitress gave him a small giggle, laying one of her hands on the table.

"If you need anything else, just let me know."

"Oh, I will," Dean nodded, watching her briefly as she walked away- before returning his attention to the pie in front of him.

Ten minutes later, he walked up to the counter and handed her the cash for his order, plus a tip.

"Was it any good?"

"Best pie I've had in a long time," Dean smiled, as she cashed him out- then he remembered the reason for being there.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I get off at 7."

Dean stood there, for a second- before a grin crossed his lips," I'll see you then—but I do have another question."

"Oh?"

"Looking for a friend, was wondering if you might know him?"

"What's this friends name?"

"Jordan Bennett."

"Hmm… Can't say I recognize the name, sorry."

"Hey, that's alright," Dean shrugged, as the man at the counter got up and left- leaving a 5 dollar bill on the counter. Lily handed dean his change and a piece of paper with her phone number.

"I'll see you later tonight then," Lily smiled, her hand resting atop Deans for a few seconds.

"Don't work too hard, sweetheart," Dean winked, as he stepped back from the counter and out of the diner. He walks back towards his car, shoving the paper and change into his pocket—before someone grabbed him suddenly and yanked him into the alleyway.

"What the-!" Dean exclaimed, his face getting slammed into the brick wall and his arm twisted behind his back. He felt the tip of something sharp rest near his lower back- causing him to still. "What's the deal man?!"

"_Can't believe they got the jump on me!"_

"Who are you- to be asking for Jordan Bennett?"

"Asking for a friend! Ease up man!" The guy holding Dean against the wall tightened his grip on him instead, causing Dean to give a grunt of annoyance.

"Jordan Bennett doesn't have any friends. Not from here anyway," The guy responded, digging the sharp object a little deeper into Deans back," So I ask again- who are you?!"

"Name's Dean! Bobby Singer asked me to look for him."

"Don't know any Bobby Singer—"

"Jocelyn!" Dean exclaimed, remembering the name Bobby mentioned to him. Instantly, the grip seemed to loosen, and Dean flipped the tables- spinning and pushing the guy up against the opposite brick wall.

"You're the guy from the diner," Dean mused.

"Yeah. Heard you ask the waitress about me. A 'friend' you were searching for," Jordan nodded- as much as he could with Deans arm under his chin," Like I said, I don't have many friends from around here."

"Well, apparently you got at least one- two if Bobby's included."

"Never met him. Jocelyn though-" Jordan mused, then his dark blue eyes peering into Deans green," Mind backing off?" Dean clenched his jaw briefly, before taking a quick step back from Jordan. Both seemed to stretch off the attack a bit, loosening their muscles.

"You know where Jocelyn is then?"

"If your friend is with Bobby- then Sioux Falls. Singers Auto Salvage." Jordan nodded, mostly to himself, before straightening his jacket.

"Then that's where I'm headed. Hopefully Joss has an idea where the others are…"

"Others?" Dean questioned; Jordan looked at him, as if debating how much to share with the younger man.

"Yeah… We were traveling together—somehow got split up. Joss is the youngest one, but Rowan… he's the more Naïve one… not his fault though… If any of them, I need to find him soon. Hopefully he's not alone."

"I can keep an eye out, if you want," Dean offered, causing Jordan to give him another appraising look- before the older man reached into his pocket, pulling out a wallet. From the leather, he pulled out a photo, and handed it to Dean.

"The only photo I have. Don't lose it—if you really want to help."

"I find anyone- I'll send them to Bobby's."

"Appreciate it. Safe hunting." With that, Jordan walked off, leaving Dean to look at the photo in his hand. It seemed to be a random assortment of people, but he could read between the lines. They were a family. Maybe not blood—but a family nonetheless. Flipping it over, he read the back.

"_July 1. Joss' 17__th__ birthday.  
Adela, Rowan, Quinn.  
Fin, Joss, Sera and Andy_."

Heading towards the Impala, Dean got in and placed the photo just under the driver viser before pulling out of the parking space to look for a motel in the area. It was getting dark, and while he knew he had a few hours until he reached Greeley- he also had a pretty date that night.


	4. Free to be You and Me, pt 2

**Hey all! Sorry it took a while for this chapter. I had a bit of difficulty with how to best introduce Rowan and Andy- the first two scenes I wrote just were not working at ALL. Finally I got this one written and kinda like it, so. **

**Hopefully Sam is Sam-esque as well. I tried.  
Sammy's a bit... difficult to write.  
More than Dean is, anyway. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.  
I do, however, own all my babies- Jocelyn, Seraphiel, Adela, Finley, Jordan, Quinn, Andy and Rowan.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, That same Night **

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

After receiving a return call from Dean that he had came across Jordan and sent him their way, Bobby could tell that Jocelyn was a bit more at ease. Not much, but it was enough to notice.

"_Probably be more relaxed when all of her friends are returned to her_," Bobby thought to himself, looking at the teen over the book he was reading. The old t.v in the corner of the room was on, but muted, as both of them mostly sat there and read through the books- occasionally looking up at the screen.

Blips of the world going to Hell in a handbasket filtered across the screen. Fires, freak storms, you name it. God must be testing the limit to Bobby's patience—what little he had. Between the boys bringing upon the apocalypse, losing his ability to walk and some new crowd from another dimension, Bobby didn't know where he could begin to catch a break. As he shook his head, clearing his thoughts in an attempt to continue reading his source material—the Bible, of all things—a knock rung out on the front door. Three simple, soft yet sturdy, knocks. The older hunters' instincts kicked into gear as his eyes narrowed; putting down the book, he rolled around the desk as Jocelyn stood up excitedly.

"Jordan-!" Before she could race to the door, Bobby stopped in the way of her and the hallway.

"Doubt it. It's a good two-day drive, one if you push it. It aint even been 5 hours," Bobby argued," If that's your guy? It aint him."

"Well- are you expecting anyone else?" Jocelyn questioned, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"I never expect anyone kid," gruffed the old hunter, as he carefully inched towards the door.

"At ease, Hunter. I mean no ill." A feminine voice came from the other side of the door. Bobby raised an brow- not buying her shit one bit.

"Wait a sec…" Jocelyn whispered, as Bobby turned to her. He saw her face begin to brighten, and before he could stop her, the teen raced around him and yanked the door open.

"Adela!"

"Hey sweetie."

Bobby watched in unease as the two exchanged a heartfelt hug, Jocelyn seemingly clinging to the curly haired brunette woman.

"_Adela… Adela_…" Bobby thought, going over the information Jocelyn had given him- then with a scowl said," Oh, the witch."

With an irritated sigh, Jocelyn turned her attention over her shoulder and gave Bobby a soft glare. Adela, however, seemed completely at ease, as her brown eyes travelled to the Hunter.

"Yes, the witch," Adela agreed," Since you seem to know. I would caution you to not get under my nerves though. Just because I may be one of the better ones- doesn't mean I won't hesitate to use a hex or two."

"I dare ya," Bobby frowned- watching in moderate amusement as Adela reached into the bag beside her—and Jocelyn began fighting with her, tugging her hand away from said bag.

"Not now Adela. Please," Jocelyn tried reasoning with her," Bobby has been nothing but helpful to me. He's an ally—one we may need if we're gonna get back home."

"Hunny, you know what Sera said," Adela told her softly, placing a hand gently on Jocelyn's cheek," We won't be going back until they believe it safe, which won't be until they defeat their brother."

"I know… I know," Jocelyn sighed," I just… I need everyone to be okay. I need… I need us all back together again."

"I know you do, sweetie. I'll be a bit more relaxed when we're all in the same area again. Speaking of which—I was able to contact Finn. Somehow, she landed in Lawrence, Kansas? She'll be on her way here tomorrow though. Apparently, I wasn't the only one to contact her- a psychic by the name of Missouri also found her and gave her a bit of direction to the North."

"Must be Bobby's contact that he had in that area," Jocelyn said, looking over to the hunter.

"Yeah, she is," Bobby nodded briefly, as he rolled back into the main area of his home. As his eyes landed on the T.V he stopped for a moment and watched the silent screen, his Hunter instincts in overdrive. Jocelyn and Adela followed along behind him and joined him at watching the news.

"It's not too good here, either," Jocelyn whispered to Adela," Someone here… set Lucifer free—but all this carnage? Is it happening on our end, too?"

"I don't know Joss- he's out… but our primary worry was—"

Before Bobby could continue listening, his phone started ringing. With a look at the screen- he saw it was Sam.

"Sam… Well, aint winning any marathons, but.. I'll live… Where are you?... Garber, Oklahoma? Wait a sec Sam- Joss, here. Explain to him." Bobby tossed the phone behind him to the teen.

"Uh… hello?"

"_Uhm, hi."_

"Long story short- my friends and I came from another deminsion and ended up getting separated when we arrived here. Now, two of my friends should be there in Garber. Could you find them for me and then send them up here to Bobby's? Please?"

"_Uh.. I guess? Uhm.. who am I looking for_?"

"Their names are Andy Lockwood and Rowan Travers. Best way to describe them is one long blonde hair, really skinny—and the other has short brown hair with the tips dyed blue. Rowan won't speak much and might come across as awkward- but Andy's a bit of a handful when she wants to be."

"_Got it. I'll keep an eye out for them_."

"Thanks. Uh… here's Bobby." Jocelyn handed the phone back to Bobby as she turned to Adela.

"Well, that's two more. We managed to get ahold of Jordan- he should be here in a day or two. Fin tomorrow. All that's left is Quinn."

"You find Sera?"

"Yeah- she came to me when I called, just like she said she would. Of course, she's in hiding from the other angels here- just like ours was. I wonder if she'll search out Luc-" Before Jocelyn could finish, Adela placed her hand over her mouth in warning.

"We don't know who to trust- remember what Sera said," Adela whispered, as Jocelyn gave a soft nod.

"There a reason your calling?... He told me…. Okay, lemme see if I can think.. of the best Hunter… that might be in the immediate vicinity… Oh. That'd be you… Sam- ….. Hold on, Sam-" Bobby flipped his phone closed and gave out a tired sigh.

"Balls."

"What's wrong Bobby?" Jocelyn asked.

"Just more Apocalypse omens—down there where Sam is. And the idjit don't want to take care of it himself."

"Wait- omens IN Garber? Rowan and Andy—" Jocelyn began to fret- her green eyes going wide- before Adela placed her hands gently on the younger girls' upper arms to comfort her.

"Rowan and Andy will be just fine. Andy is one of the best Hunters I know when it comes to dealing with Demons—and Rowan, well- we both know nothing will happen to Rowan- regardless."

"R-right," Jocelyn nodded, calming down slightly," I just wish everyone was here."

"I know sweetie, I know," Adela murmured, bringing her in for a hug," I do too."

Bobby sat there, watching them curiously. It was getting more and more obvious to him that there was things Jocelyn hadn't told him, and if he was being honest, it was starting to annoy him.

** Next Day**

** Garber, Oklahoma**

As Sam busies himself with work around the bar in town, he tries to keep a clear mind. Tries to put all that's happening at the back of his mind—but signs of the apocalypse keeping rising every time he turns around.

"And now here? Why a town like Garber?" Sam thought, shaking his head as he wiped off a table and quickly began to re-set it for the next customers. On top of everything- some strange girl that he didn't even know existed until last night- was asking him to keep an eye out for her friends. He wouldn't think much of it- if it wasn't for the fact she said they were from another dimension.

"_A portal to another dimension just happened to open up shortly after Lucifer escaped his cage? There can't be a coincidence_."

Regardless of any coincidences or not, Sam had promised to keep an eye out for her friends- and so all day he had glanced at any person he passed. None of them fit the description Sam was given. Just as he was getting ready to head to the kitchen area, he overheard some drunken lout getting louder.

"What-chu mean 'not interessssted'? Aint I purty enoug' fer ya?" Sam briefly turned his head, but stopped in his tracks when he saw who the drunk was talking to.

"_Long blonde hair… really skinny…_." After placing the dish tub down on the counter, Sam walked over, still uncertain if it was even her.

"Wha's this? Yer boyfrienddd?"

"I do not know this man, but I would say he's more pleasant than you," the blonde said, her face expressionless.

"Why you—" As the drunk raised his hand, Sam placed himself between the two, trying to calm the situation.

"I think it's time for you to leave," Sam told the guy, slowly raising a hand and pointing at the door.

"Yeh do, do ya? Wellll I don'! Infact imma sit rig' here!" he plopped himself in a nearby chair with a cheshire grin, and yelled," Another drink bartenderrrrrr!"

"I think you've had enough," Sam shook his head," You need to head home."

"Don' tell me whut to do-!" The drunk pushed himself up out of the chair and almost crashed into Sam's tall frame.

"He's right. Don't tell him what to do." Sam raised an eyebrow as he looked his left. Standing beside him was a much shorter person with super short brown hair, swept to the side and the ends dyed blue.

"_This was much easier than I thought_," Sam thought to himself, chuckling at his luck of finding them within 24-hours.

"T'anks Man,"the drunk smirked, before turning back to the blonde on Sams right side. She hadn't moved an inch, nor had her expression change any.

"So, baby- hows' bout tha' dance then?"

"Still not interested."

"I wasn't asking-!" He made to reach for her, before a tight hand gripped his wrist and he pulled away. Sam took a step back, uncertain, as he watched the drunk glare at the other person.

"How many times does Rowan have to say it? 'Aint interested' typically means 'no thank you' or 'get lost' – so just leave."

"I wasn' askin' you! T'is has nuthin' to do wit' you!"

"Oh but it does. You're not taking no for an answer—and you're really starting to piss me off."

"Andy- it's alright."

"No, Ro. It's not alright. Dicks like this guy here—" Andy said, gesturing towards the drunk," Are one of the issues with any world. But I can't be too harsh on him- he probably hasn't even come out yet, so he's a bit shy."

"Come ou' of wha-?!"

"The closet buddy. I mean, trust me, I know Rowan is highly attractive and anyone would be lucky to call him their boyfriend, but he just doesn't want a relationship right now. Or ever—so-"

"HE?!" Sam had to hold back a laugh, as the drunks eyes went wide and he stared at the blonde in horror.

"Yes. I am male. I told you before—"

"Gah- thin' im gonn' be sick—"

"That I was not interested." Rowan finished, as though the drunk hadn't interrupted him.

Not even seconds passed before the drunk raced out the front door, leaving a slightly amused Sam and a laughing Andy.

"Man, that never gets old," Andy said, sitting down in the booth next to Rowan; she looked up at Sam and gave a little nod of the head," Thanks by the way. I swear- I leave him alone for a couple minutes to go to the bathroom and then all the idiots just swoop in like vultures." Andy leaned back and placed her arm on the chair behind Rowans head," It's just much easier to pretend to be in a relationship with someone than to continuously explain '_No, she is a he—and he is a she'_."

"It's okay," Sam gave a gentle laugh," I'm actually glad I ran into you two—"

Before he could continue, Sam heard a soft _swick_ sound, and when he looked down at Andy's lap- he saw her free hand had a pocketknife in it. Looking up into her gray eyes, he saw they had darkened in silent warning.

"No- no. I'm a…" Sam lowered his voice," I'm not a demon or anything. I was asked to find you."

"By who?" Andy questioned; her voice having lost its friendly vibe from earlier.

"Uhm…" Sam deadpanned, thinking back to the phone call last night.

"_Wait a sec Sam- Joss, here. Explain to him_."

"Bobby called her 'Joss' ?"

At the mention of the name, Andy seemed to calm down a bit, and Rowan turned his attention towards Sam.

"Please- have a seat." He gestured to the empty spot across from them.

"Thanks," Sam nodded.

"You spoke to her then?" Andy asked.

"Uh, yeah- kinda. Just enough for her to tell me who to look for."

"Did she mention Quinn?" Rowan asked, his gray eyes showing a bit of hope.

"No, sorry," Sam shook his head," She just asked me to find you- and have you go up to Bobby's. It's uh, in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Singer Salvage Yard."

"Alright, that's where we'll head then. Tomorrow morn—"

Before Andy could finish her sentence- and before Sam even knew what happened—the spot across from him was empty with only the soft sound of wings echoing about. The tall hunter scoot back in his chair and looked around with startled brown eyes- then quickly scanned the bar. No one seemed to notice that two people just up and disappeared.

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

As the four of them sat in the living space, Jocelyn and Finley curled up together in one small chair, and Adela sitting in a chair near them- Bobby could see between the lines. They were a family. They cared for one another- and after the past decade, he could say he understood. A part of him felt like he had raised Sam and Dean- even though John was still there, he had a habit of leaving the two of them at Bobby's and disappearing on a hunt.

Shaking his head, Bobby looked back down at the book on his desk- only to hear the tell-tale rustle of wings. Looking back up- he was surprised, to say the least.

It wasn't Dean's angel, Castiel.

It wasn't Jocelyn's angel, Seraphiel.

Instead, in the middle of his room stood a skinny blonde girl and a shorter guy with short brown hair- tips dyed blue.

"Andy! Rowan!" Jocelyn exclaimed, launching herself out of her chair and tackling the blonde to the floor.

"It's good to see the two of you, safe," Adela smiled to Andy.

"Yeah- you guys too," Andy nodded, sitting on the arm of the chair next to Finley.

"The hell-?" Bobby questioned, mostly to himself; Adela looked up from Rowan and Jocelyn- who had curled up comfortably together and were laying on the floor. Adela gave a soft chuckle, and gently nudged Jocelyn's foot.

"Care to explain to Mr. Singer, Jocelyn?"

"It's Bobby." Jocelyn and Bobby both retorted at the same time, causing Jocelyn to laugh as she sat up.

Rowan pulled the brunette into his lap and wrapped his arms around her stomach, holding her close and burying his head into her shoulder.

"Bobby- this is Andy and Rowan- the two that I asked Sam to keep an eye out for last night."

"I got that much—but why did they just flutter in like—like—"

"Like one's an angel?" Jocelyn finished.

"Yeah."

"Because one is. Kinda."

"The hell you mean 'kinda'?"

Jocelyn gave a small laugh, as she leaned into the blonde behind her," You want to explain to him, Ro?"

"I might as well. It would be easier for me to explain my situation," Rowan nodded, raising his head and looking towards Bobby. "Some years back, my brother- Quinn… he was on the verge of death. He was all I had… I couldn't lose him—so I prayed. I prayed to whoever would listen. If they could just… save him. I'd do whatever they wanted- just heal my brother. An angel, he came to me—said he would help me. But he wanted permission to continue to use my vessel. Apparently- in our world, anyway- he had been cast out of Heaven and was being hunted. He could hide within me, safely- and in return, he'd heal Quinn, and keep me safe. So, I agreed."

"What what—pray tell—was this fallen angels name?" Bobby asked, almost dreading the answer.

"Castiel."


	5. The End

So, my apologies. It's been a while since I posted. Had to really think about this chapter, as it doesnt really have much to tie into the actual plot of Supernatural. Mostly this is- what could be defined as- a Filler Chapter. It explains a few things, mostly about our wonderful Rowan- and dearest Jocelyn.

Bobby's hunter senses are tingling .

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural ((DAMMIT CHUCK)) but I do own all my original characters! Jocelyn, Rowan, Finley, Adela, Jordan, Quinn, Andy, Seraphiel and Jophiel.

* * *

Next Day

Sioux Falls, South Dakota

"Did you idjits just say—"

"Castiel. Yes." Rowan nodded," You have nothing to fear, the angel inhabiting my body means no harm to any of us."

"Not what I was getting at- but okay," Bobby shrugged.

"Oh! That's right—you said Dean Winchester had himself a Castiel, right?" Jocelyn asked Bobby, who gave a gruff nod.

"Angels been nothin' but an odd one though. Help here, hinder there. Can't do this, won't do that. Helps with this—"

"It is not his fault," Rowan frowned, as Bobby looked over at the blonde," It is just how the Heavenly Host works. My Castiel has told me a great deal, when he has been able to, anyway. It is ingrained within the Angels system, almost—what they are allowed to do and what they are forbidden to do. The Castiel I have within… he done something he was not supposed to and was thus expelled from the Host. Hence why he has stuck with me for all these years."

"What'd he do?" Bobby questioned, curiosity rising.

"I do not know. He never tells me. Castiel is a very reserved person."

"Reminds me of someone else we all know," Adela said, giving a gentle smile in Rowans direction.

"Yes. Even I find that Castiel and I have quite a bit in common. Probably one of the reasons we get along so well. On another note, the male you had reach out to Andy and I—he did not know about Quinn. Where is my brother?"

"Don't worry my dear," Adela smiled, walking over and cupping Rowans face with her palms," Quinn is up in Maine, I was going to reach out to him tonight."

"I am afraid I can not wait. I will go get him. What city can I find Quinn?"

"Waterville," Jocelyn told him, and with the flutter of wings- Rowan was gone.

"Joss," Adela sighed.

"What?!"

"We can't be letting Rowan go off on his own. If anything happened to him, Quinn—and Jordan—would never forgive us."

"Oh, don't worry about it Adela. Nothing will happen to Ro," Jocelyn smiled," Castiel wouldn't let it."

"That's what you hope."

"That's what I know."

"How can you be so confident in the Angels?" The question turned all their attention to Bobby, who sat over by his desk, watching the group quietly.

"Well, Seraphiel has been a part of my life for as long as I can remember. I trust her with my life—and Castiel, the few times he's taken over Rowans vessel, he's been nothing but trustworthy. As has been Lu…" Jocelyn caught herself, and with a fake cough fit, corrected herself," Well, most the angels anyway. I don't know how, but I've got this... sixth sense... when it comes to angels."

"R—ight," Bobby nodded, eyes narrowing in suspicion, as he thought, '_She's definitely hiding somethin'_.'

0o0o0o

By the next morning, Bobby's house was filled with more living people than it had seen in a long time. Rowan had returned- with a person Bobby quickly determined was the blonde's older brother- shortly after sunrise. By the time 11 in the morning rolled around, the last of their group- another hunter showed up- Bobby quickly learned it was Jordan. From his desk, the older hunter could figure out several key things about the group from the other dimension.

1 – They, despite having (almost) no blood connection, they were a family. Tight nit, too.

2 – Jordan and Adela had some sort of past that both tried ignoring.

3 – Jocelyn was the center; the glue that kept them going, that kept them together.

4 – They were the strangest family Hunter unit Bobby had ever laid eyes on.

"Please tell me there's something to hunt—I'm getting bored," Andy complained.

"I'm sure we can find something case related," Jordan nodded, then turned to Bobby," Got any leads? Or a newspaper or computer we can use to search for something?"

"What do I look like- a librarian?"

"Gruff enough to be one," Andy chuckled, earning her a playful glare from Adela- and an amused snort from Jocelyn.

0o0o0o0o

ALTERNATE WORLD

She stood tall, looking over the gully of the mountain as the wind blew around her. The red hair of her vessel seemed to neatly blow away and off to the side, giving her a clear view of the scenary infront of her. Green eyes scanned the distance, looking for any sign of trouble. Despite there being none, the angel found she could not rest.

"You fret—why?" Another voice asked, coming from behind her. His voice was smooth and alluring, causing a calm to wash over her.

"You ask questions that you already know the answers to. Why?" She shot back, a teasing tone in her soft voice.

"Humor me, Seraphiel. I've been locked away for so long, I miss our banter." Looking over her shoulder, past her three-tiered wine-red wings that seemed to droop behind her, the Arch Angel gazed into her brother's eyes.

"Was it just the banter you missed, Lucifer?" He gave a soft chuckle, his eyes twinkling with mischievousness.

"Not entirely. There are other things I have missed," he admitted, as the wind blew parts of his black hair into his face," Toying with the humans, probably near the top of that list."

"Of course it is," Seraphiel sighed, turning her attention back to the mountain gully. A crack of lightning lit up the sky- causing her eyes to narrow.

"Seems brother Raphael wants to play," Lucifer whispered, suddenly right behind Seraphiel. He was close enough to her that she could feel the ice-cold energy his body immitted. "There is, however, one thing that will always be a favorite—one I have missed dearly during my… stay, in the Cage." She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, and the proximity of having him so close caused her wings to slightly flutter.

"If she gave me the chance, I could show her exactly how much I missed her," Lucifer whispered into Seraphiel's ear, his large three-tier white wings began to spread out a bit, shielding them from view.

"Lucifer…" He sensed the torn emotion roll through her—both the desire, and the regret.

"I know, my love. I know. Another time," Lucifer sighed, his brown eyes- almost red-hued- closed as he composed himself. His large wings folded back up behind him as they stood on the mountain ledge together in silence.

"She's just a child. What if something goes wrong?"

"Are we talking the human—or Jophiel?"

"Lucifer. I'm serious."

"As am I." Seraphiel glared over at the fallen Arch Angel, causing him to explain. "Both, in retrospect, are children. Jophiel—the youngest of us—is also the most naïve and compassionate. It's what caused her to be a target to both Raguel and, now- Michael. Then there is the Human—"

"Her name, is Jocelyn."

"Yes. Jocelyn," Lucifer nodded curtly," She is a literal child- so young to the world, carefree, trusting—and has no idea how to wield the power she possesses."

"Exactly! What if something goes wrong!? What if in that other dimension we threw them into—what if Michael finds her! What if Raguel does?! No one will be able to keep her safe! I should have gone with her! I should have told her so much more than I did-!

Seraphiel was cut off by her ranting when Lucifer suddenly kissed her. When they finally broke apart, Lucifer could see the blush coloring the face of Seraphiel's vessel.

"Listen to me, my love. You did all you could for the hu—for Jocelyn. Now, it is up to the other you to keep her alive. No matter the world we are in—you care deeply for Jophiel. That worlds you? Is no different—and she will do all she can to keep our little sister safe. As for the others in the party, I can not speak for the hunters. Our little brother Castiel though, he is a part of that party, no?"

"Yes. After attempting to bring back the Winchester—against Michaels wishes—they banished him, and he found a vessel to keep him safe while he waits."

"Correct me if I am wrong- Castiel and Jophiel were close? Birds of a feather?"

"He was in her garrison for a while, yes," Seraphiel nodded, slowly feeling better about the whole thing.

"So, with him there- hidden, albeit- he can assist other world Seraphiel in keeping Jocelyn safe."

"Yes."

"Then what is there to worry about?"

"So much, Lucifer. So very much," Seraphiel sighed, looking back over the mountains as a streak of lightning lit it up once more," I thought our sister lost to us for the longest time. I thought Raguel had killed her- he all but admitted to it. Then, to suddenly feel a burst of her grace after all this time? In the body of a small toddler, nonetheless? It was like she was calling out to me—to someone—to save her. To help her. If I had not gotten to her when I did—that demon, he would have killed her; killed both of them."

"Seraphiel, snap out of it," Lucifer grimaced," You are the third-born Arch Angel—Gods favorite, aside from yours truly. All the angels both Loved and Respected you—"

"Not all of them—"

"—Or they feared you." Lucifer continued, as if she hadn't interrupted him. "Start acting like the badass you are. In order to defeat Michael and Raphael—we need you to focus. You want to keep the girls safe? You want to bring them home?"

"More than anything."

"Then stop being a whiney human and start acting like an Arch Angel." Her green eyes gazed into Lucifer's red-brown and for the first time in a long while, she felt her power surge. Seraphiel had a purpose once more. She had a reason to fight.

"_I will not let any more harm come to you, my sweet Jophiel. I will beat Michael or die taking him down."_


	6. Fallen Idols

_**So, it took a while to write this. I got a bit... confused on how to keep it going- between not having Sam and Dean really be there, and including my characters. You'll see below how I got around this. HA**_

_**This is kinda an informative chapter, as Adela is explaining things from their world, and how it differs to the current one they find themselves in.**_

_**Note: If you like Sister!fics, I have a supernatural fanfiction called 'Legacies' that you might be interested in. Also, theres a poll on my profile page that is connected to Legacies. I appreciate any votes!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural (I dont want it to end -sad face- ) but I do own Adela, Andy, Rowan, Quinn, Jordan, Fintan, Jocelyn and Seraphiel.**_

* * *

Chapter 6

"So where did they disappear off to, again?" Jocelyn asked, looking up from the book that she was reading. Or rather- supposedly reading. She'd been on the same page for a good twenty minutes, and even Bobby seemed to notice she wasn't really reading anything on the pages.

"Ohio," Bobby answered," Got a case of weird in Canton. Guy suffered head on collision in a parked car."

"Ouch."

"Ghost?" Andy questioned.

"Dunno yet," Bobby shrugged," Know more once Dean and Sam get there."

"Right—Got anything else that needs checked into?" Andy asked with hope.

"With the state the worlds in? More than ever. Flip onto a news channel and take yer pick, kid."

"Got something here—looks like a vamp nest," Jordan said, standing up from the small kitchen table with a laptop. Just as he was about to walk away, one of the wall phones started going off. Jordan looked from it, back to Bobby- who gave a non-chalant shrug- and Jordan picked up.

"Fish and Wildlife, this is Barnes…. Yes, I sent one of my people out there… Why? What do you mean 'why'? Because it's obvious that your town has a problem…. Look- unless you want me to get my contact in the FBI involved, you'll let Agent Sampson do his damned job. Good day."

With that, he hung up the phone and gave a small chuckle, before picking the laptop back up and heading into the office.

"Nice touch," Bobby complimented, in his own gruff way.

"Eh, it's nothing. I do something similar back home—but I don't have a setup like that. Just multiple cellphones," Jordan shrugged.

"What were you saying about a vamp case?" Fintan asked, sitting up from her lounging spot on the floor.

"Yeah—down in Cedar City, Utah. Three bodies so far- shown up drained of most their blood," Jordan said, as he skimmed the articles," Could be a few things- but most likely case is a Vamp. I'll head down and check it out." He looked over to Bobby who gave a mix of a shrug and a nod.

"I'll go," Fintan offered, as she looked over to Andy," You in?"

"Tempting- but I'll stick back. Maybe there's something in these news crack pots after all," Andy laughed, flicking through the channels with the volume near silent.

"Suit yourself," Fintan shrugged.

"Please, be careful," Adela asked of Fintan, giving her a small hug.

"Of course—besides, I'll have Jordan with me, I'll be fine," Fintan reassured her, giving Jocelyn a hug before leaving the room.

"Jordan…" Adela trailed off, looking over at him. He gave her a silent nod- his own way of promising to look after her. She gave a nod in return, a silent thanks, before he turned his attention to Bobby.

"Got an available car for us to use?"

"Yeah- should be a few out there. Key'll be in a basket in the garage." With that, Jordan followed along behind Fintan, and disappeared out of the house into the night.

"Hey—here's a tempting Demon sign—over in Madison Wisconsin," Andy smirked, as everyone turned their attention to the TV. "Cattle mutilations angering local farmers and freak lightning storms."

"Gonna check it out?" Jocelyn asked her- the book on her lap now closed and all but forgotten.

"Might as well. See if the demons here are any different than ours. Doubt it, but still worth checking out," Andy shrugged," If not demons, maybe a vamp or wolf chowing down on the cattle in place of humans."

"Rowan and I will go with you- watch your back," Quinn offered, pushing himself off the wall as his brother stood up from the floor beside him.

"Alright- just remember. No killing them if we can help it. Save first," Andy reminded them as they nodded to her; she turned her attention to Bobby," Oi, Singer- got another ready-to-go car?"

"Yeah yeah—out in the garage," he waved off-handedly, keeping his attention on the book before him.

"Be careful out there," Jocelyn said, giving each of them a hug- a lingering hug to Rowan.

"Come on Joss- it's me we're talking about," Andy smirked playfully.

"I know—but I still worry," Jocelyn admitted, causing Andy to ruffle her hair.

"Keep worrying kid. The moment you don't is when things go to shit," Andy laughed- then left the room, with Rowan and Quinn in tow.

"I'm not a kid- I'm only… I'm…"

"Ten years younger than her," Adela finished for her, as Jocelyn pouted," You are the kid- whether you admit it or not."

"Yeah yeah," Jocelyn frowned, before yawning with a stretch," I think I'm gonna head to bed. G'night."

"Good night sweetie," Adela smiled gently, watching as Jocelyn disappeared up the steps. She picked up the book that Jocelyn had been reading and placed it back on one of the bookshelves where it had been picked from. Silent moments ticked by and as Adela sat on the chair Jocelyn had vacated, she crossed her legs and looked at Bobby.

"I'm more aware than you believe- so, please, ask the question that has been eating at you the past two days."

"What aint you lot telling me?" Bobby asked, not beating around the bush for a second, as he stared into the witch's brown eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because, I do not trust you. Any of you—the Winchester boys, you, any of the angels here," Adela explained," Save for Seraphiel—but even there lays some mistrust. She is not the one that my group and I know—and I do not have the blind faith in her that Jocelyn does."

"Why does she have such faith in the angels?"

"Not in angels as a whole, really. When Jocelyn was very young, a demon attacked her family. Killed her parents- was about to kill her. Would have, too—if Seraphiel had not intervened and killed the demon first. That there- started the faith in the angels—especially a loyalty to Seraphiel. Faith in Castiel came with knowing Rowan—but even then, there is an unspoken trust that goes beyond the friendship that Rowan and Joss have."

"There's more to this story?"

"Much," Adela nodded, relaxing in the chair," But it's like I said. I don't trust you enough to tell you. Honestly, I was surprised that Sera—our Seraphiel—trusted my group with the information. Must mean there's some level of faith within us, as humans."

"Will you ever tell us?"

"Perhaps, but honestly it's not up to me. That would be up to Jocelyn and Seraphiel, but I wouldn't hold my breath. Gaining an Angel's complete trust—let alone an Arch Angel's trust—takes a bit of doing."

"Tell me about your angel lore. It's different from what I've found," Bobby asked of her.

"It's near the same as to what you know. Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel as the Arch Angels, then the lower tier angels. God left Heaven, Michael cast Lucifer down into the cages and Gabriel disappeared," Adela explained," What you probably don't know is that there are infact seven Arch Angels. The ones missing from your lore- Seraphiel, Raguel and Jophiel. Seraphiel is the third born Arch Angel; looked over all of Human kind, listened to their prayers and aided when possible. From the start, she devoted herself to serving the Humans- which is near contrast to Lucifer, which is funny in the respect that Seraphiel and Lucifer are mates."

"Wait—what'd you just say?"

"You heard me perfectly. From the beginning, God created the Archangels with the intents for them to be mates of one another. Seraphiel had a choice—between her older brothers. Michael or Lucifer. In the end, for reasons unknown to me, she chose Lucifer. Unfortunate events pulled them apart, she left Heaven somehow and he was thrown into the cage—and that was that."

"She gonna side with him- now that he's sprung from the cage?" Bobby questioned warily.

"It's possible, but honestly, I believe she could be good for him- maybe tone down his otherwise devilish tendencies," Adela answered," Next there was Raguel. Born after Gabriel- but still very powerful in his own right. From what I've learned, he tended to stick to his older brothers—Michael and Raphael—sides. After a while, he took command of a band of angels called the Grigori. However, after some time he grew corrupt- and a battle ensued between the Grigori and the other Angels—led by Raguel and by Michael and Raphael, respectively. Before they could kill him, Raguel went into hiding—and has not been seen or heard of since. A lot of people believe he's out there, biding his time. Others believe that he is, in fact, dead."

"And the other one—Jophiel?"

"Jophiel. The youngest of the Archangels. The most kindred spirit, the loving one. She preferred to keep an eye on Earth's nature and the animals that inhabited it. Raguel believed she was the weakest of the Archangels. He would constantly belittle her and bully her—unfortunately Michael and Raphael did nothing to stop it. Luckily, Gabriel and Seraphiel did—and they'd protect her best they could. Seraphiel took to Jophiel, almost bringing her under her wing- or under her guidance. Between the two of them, Earth and all it's being—nature, animals and humans—were looked after. As with Lucifer and Seraphiel- something akin to affection grew between Gabriel and Jophiel—but unfortunately, something happened to Jophiel that caused her to fall from Heaven. Her Grace became near minimal and everyone believed her to be dead."

"So she isn't?"

"Some don't think she is, but rather she's found a vessel to hide within, to get her strength up."

"I see," Bobby nodded, mostly to himself, before asking," Why did you lot jump dimensions and come here?"

"Seraphiel's doing—mostly. After Lucifer was released from his cage- Seraphiel… realized… that it was in her best interest to get Jocelyn—a human she had taken a great interest in—and those close to Joss, away from the… battle."

"Between Lucifer and Michael?"

"Yes- but it's not a battle like what you believe. It's not the ordinary brother versus brother, one must die. This is—in my opinion, mind you—about Seraphiel. She chose Lucifer over Michael- so his ego is hurt. They already made a blow to Seraphiel's heart—by taking out Jophiel back at the beginning of time. If I am correct, Michael would go after the next thing close to Seraphiel in order to hurt her once again."

"Jocelyn," Bobby muttered.

"Correct," Adela nodded," Now, you might know Lucifer as the devil and uncaring—but from what I have gathered, Lucifer still very much cares for Seraphiel. It's something to do with the Angelic Mates thing. You'd have to ask an Angel about it to learn more—I only know so much. Lucifer still cares- so, Michael going after Seraphiel the way he has—he is—with Jophiel and now Jocelyn—makes it personal to Lucifer."

"So Michael's butt-hurt that the lady chose his brother instead of him?"

"Basically—as I said though, that's my opinion. Makes sense though, doesn't it?"

"S'pose so," Bobby shrugged, before turning his attention back to his book.

"Good night, Bobby Singer," Adela said, standing up from the chair and disappearing up the stairs.

"Yeh, night," Bobby muttered, his mind mulling over all this new information. If there really was more to this battle between Michael and Lucifer—would it help Sam and Dean's cause? Or would it only make matters worse?

"Balls."


End file.
